This is a game?
by RhaRt
Summary: Ari Chikako, an oh so ordinary junior high student, is traveling with Kisame, Itachi, and her best friend, Archer and they find themselves in a game! Mild itachixoc and ocxoc; mainly kisamexoc, rated M for Romance, Violence, possible lemons.  ON HAITUS
1. So yummyful!

A/N:

Ena-chan: Well, warning to all; I may not be able to update that often, fore I am also writing my other fanfic; Another World, Another Day. If you Review... YOU ALL GET AN UNLIMITATE CYBER CHOCOLATE! (Constructive Criticism allowed... NO FLAMES PERMITTED!) oh and a warning, if your looking for a super fluffy fic, this is not going to satisfy you. The fluff starts mainly in chapter 9. Oh, and the first two chapters are just to get a look into Ari and Archer's life. It doesn't start getting good until about 6, 7 chapters in, or at least as I've been told. Thanks for all who stick with me! C:

DISCLAIMER:

Ena-chan: I do not own Naruto, nor any of their characters, the song (down with the sickness, by: Disturbed.)... I only own Ari and Archer!

_Can you feel that?_

_Ah, shit_

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_

_Broken your servant I kneel_

_(Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems what's left of my human side_

_Is slowly changing in me_

_(Will you give in to me?)_

_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes (oh no)_

_There is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon in me_

_[Chorus:]_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness [x3]_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising_

_Don't try to deny what you feel_

_(Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems that all that was good has died_

_And is decaying in me_

_(Will you give in to me?)_

_It seems you're having some trouble_

_In dealing with these changes_

_Living with these changes (oh no)_

_The world is a scary place_

_Now that you've woken up the demon in me_

_[Chorus]_

_(And when I dream) [x4]_

_No mommy, don't do it again_

_Don't do it again_

_I'll be a good boy_

_I'll be a good boy, I promise_

_No mommy don't hit me_

_Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?_

_Don't do it, you're hurting me_

_Why did you have to be such a bitch_

_Why don't you,_

_Why don't you just fuck off and die_

_Why can't you just fuck off and die_

_Why can't you just leave here and die_

_Never stick your hand in my face again bitch_

_FUCK YOU_

_I don't need this shit_

_You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore_

_How would you like to see how it feels mommy_

_Here it comes, get ready to die_

_[Chorus (last line changed to "Madness has now come over me")]_

~CHAPTER 1~

"ARCHER!" I Shrieked, glomping him, knocking us both to the ground.

"Get off!" He pushed me off of him and sat up.

"Hey Archer! Do you wanna buy me chocolate today?"

"No.."

I pouted, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"If you do, will you leave me alone?"

"YES!" I pumped my fist up in the air. Running down the hallway, I screamed; "Oh yeah! I get chocolate!"

~FLASHBACK~

I looked toward two boys who were currently teasing a small boy that was around my age.

"Archer, I can't believe you don't have parents! They must hate you! Cause No one likes you here! They probably left you!" One of the bullies shouted, grinning evilly.

Archer started crying, backing away from the two boys.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES!" I hollered, stomping toward the three boys.

The boys smirked, "Oh, really, what will you do? Call for mommy? Oh! I forgot! You don't have one!'

"I suggest you back off now.."

"We really want to know, what will you d-"

"THIS!" I screamed, socking him in the face.

"Ah!" he grabbed his face. Sobbing, him and the other boy marched away, calling out to our teacher.

"T-thanks.." Archer whispered, looking up to me with tear-filled eyes.

"No Problem! Hey! Do you want to be friends?" I asked.

"Okay!" His face instantly brightened.

Grinning I helped him up and we walked back into the school, hand in hand, with no worry or cares.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

We ran out of school to avoid his group of fangirls.

I felt a strange tingling sensation run through my body.

"Archer what-" I started, but I found myself and Archer being engulfed be a purple light.

I gripped Archer's hand. Too scared to scream, I squeezed my eyes shut as I awaited my fate... Which was something that was completely unexpected...

~KISAME'S POV~

Itachi and I were relaxing under a apple tree, for we had to wait for directions from Leader-sama. I saw a vivid purple light, and two figures materialized out of nowhere.

"What The-"

0o0o0o0o

Ena-chan: OOOHHH! CLIFFY! oh, sorry! this chapter is really, really short! I'll make the next one longer! Sorry, this one sucked... T^T Oh, yes, just do you know, the beginning of this story is VERY slow paced. The action, possible lemons, and torture begins in chapter 6! Also, the story speeds up quite a bit. ^^ So keep reading and review!

~Kitty-chan ^.^


	2. Holy crap! Guess who it is!

Enachan: I do not own Naruto! If I did I would own Neji's ass! xP

~KISAME'S POV!~

I saw Itachi pull out a few kunai, so I hurriedly pulled out Samehada. We cautiously masked our chakra and hid in a patch of nearby trees. As we made our way closer, I noticed that there was a boy and a girl, or, more accurately, a man and woman. Their aura clearly stated that both of their chakra networks were uncontrolled. Nonetheless, we still had to be careful.

Itachi poofed (A/N: hahaha, Im sorry, but poofed just sounds so gay... I had to use it! xD) behind the woman, and held a kunai to her neck.

"State your business,"

"What! Who are you?" She turned her head slightly to the side, glancing at Itachi out of her peripheral vision.

"HOLY SHIZ MUFFINZ! It's Itachi! Or is this my imagination? Have I finally lost my marbles?" (A/N:Dun Dun Dun! Insert dramatic music here! X3) The girl started laughing psychotically. What the hell? IS she mentally unstable or something? Or is she high. What the heck is going on here?

Mimicking Itachi, I poofed behind of the boy. Holding a kunai to his neck, I pondered how they appeared in the purple light, but I hurriedly pushed the thoughts to the back of my head.

"Who are you?"

"Well, Im Ariana, but you can call me Ari. This is my best friend Archer!" The girl interrupted with a huge grin in her face. From the looks of it, It seemed as if she didn't know Itachi could kill her in milliseconds.

I narrowed my eyes, but before I could say anything more, Zetsu appeared. I removed the kunai from Archer's throat. This was no cause for worry. From the man, at least.

"hn?" Itachi seemingly asked, It seemed he made up a language out of "hn's".

"Leader-sama wants you to report back to headquarters now. Who are they?" Zetsu demanded, looking down at them.

"I for one, am-"

"Will you shut up?" I growled, glaring at the girl. ANNOYING. The perfect word to describe her. Though, those sexy, round bosoms made up for- WOAH! Too much on my mental movie screen. I think I'll go puke now...

"KISAME! Don't tell me to shut up! If your mean to me again, I'll bite your pretty little fishy face off! She growled. I decided I'm going to kill someone after this.

"Kisame" Itachi commanded.

I nodded in agreement as we both knocked out the two of our captives.

~Ari's POV~

"I... I'm hungry..." I stated groggily. I rubbed my eyes to clear my blurry vision. I saw Kisame roll his eyes, and mutter something that sounded like "average rat", or "annoying brat"... I stare confusedly at him for several seconds before I realized he said the latter. "HEEEEYYYYY!" I pouted slightly. "No need to be cruel..."

"I thought you said next time I said something mean, you'd bite my pretty little fishy face off,"

"Don't tempt me," I stated gruffly, glaring slightly at the large- no, humongous- man. Kisame smirked slightly. I swear I could've heard a small chuckle from him. Kisame laughing? Yea! One of my goals in life accomplished! I grinned to myself. I glanced up yo see Kisame looking at me strangely, an eyebrow raised. I glanced around the room. It was a dingy cell, with little to no color. There were a few chains, none of which were connected to me. There a steel door, that I was sure had steel bolts on the other side. There were bloodstains everywhere, floor to ceiling. Some faded, some newer. The air was thick with blood, tension, and... pain. I dreaded that smell, or maybe it was a subconscious feeling that I picked up in here. I shuddered slightly. Oh how I hated it in here, it reminded me of home,. The fights. The tears. The blood. It's just too much! I felt my heart thudding in my chest. The smells and feelings are too overwhelming, I have to get out of here! I looked around frantically. How could I get out? I began to choke slightly. I can't breath! Eyes widening in realization, I clutched at my throat, shakily trying to force myself to breath.

"Itachi! Get over here! Somethings wrong!" Kisame said frantically. Waving Itachi over to the spot I was occupying.

"She's having a panic attack." He stated calmly. He kneeled down to my level. His face inches from mine, he commanded: "You need to calm your breathing," He commanded, looking deeply into my eyes. I nodded in understanding, and evenly gulped in the needed amount of air.

"T-thank you, I-itachi," I calmed myself down and stopped shaking.

"hn," He stood up and told Kisame that he was supposed to explain to Pein what happened with Archer and I. Speaking of which; where is Archer?


	3. 7 words to choke upon

Enachan: Yay! Chappie 3! :D

Ariana: She doesn't own Naruto.

It's been month's since I became one of the "Akatsuki's helpers", so basically I just spy, then report back to Pei- Leader-sama. I would tell them everything I know about Konoha and the other great nations, but what fun would that be? I smiled down sadly. Archer would say the same thing. I choked slightly as silent sobs wracked my body. Why, Archer, Why did you have to betray us?

~FLASHBACK~

"Archer! Wait!" I jogged up and was soon standing beside him. I grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face me. "Where are you going?"

"You wouldn't understand, Ariana, you're too dense," Archer stated, glaring at me.

"W-what?" Archer would NEVER say something like that to me! I must have heard him wrong! Still, I felt my eyes water slightly.

"I SAID YOUR TOO FRIGGIN STUPID! YOU ALWAYS WERE!" He jerked his shoulder out of my grip and stared walking away, his backing facing me.

"But I helped you, we were friends- no, best friends. What is the meaning of this?" I choked back a sob.

"I never want to see you again," Archer snarled. He bounded away through the trees.

"oh, Archer," I felt my heart shatter. I curled myself into a fetal position on the ground and began bawling. I sat there for hours, until Deidara found me and took me back to the hideout. We had searched for weeks, but we never found any traces of Archer.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I was trying to train in the forest without being distracted- but I was failing miserably. I curled my hand into a fist, and began pounding the trunk of a ginormous oak tree. I punched the tree, then screamed, then punched again. Would this pain ever leave? Why couldn't I just be left alone, and be... happy? Why must pain follow me everywhere! I broke down and collapsed onto the ground. I gripped the sides of my head. My tears were dried up now, wasted on people that don't deserve them. Archer. Mommy. Daddy. Everyone from home. Why must everyone leave me alone, and forget me. Forget. That's what I wanted to do the most. Just forget everything; the pain, the blood, the tears, everything.

I sat up in my bed, mouth opened in a silent scream, and covered in clammy sweat. My face swollen from the tears I cried. I was tangled up in the bed sheets, which were also drenched with my sweat. I sighed shakily. Why did I have to have nightmares every night? I untangled myself from my bed sheets, and stood up. I made my to my bathroom, which was connected with Itachi's and Kisame's. I opened the door, only to find Kisame leaning against the sink. Which I must say, he becomes a delicious piece of man candy when he's shirtless. I subconsciously licked my lips.

"Like what you see," he smirked.

"Who wouldn't,"

He grinned at me. Walking up to stand over me, he looked me up and down, noticing my exhausted state. "Nightmare again?"

"Yeah," Kisame knew about my nightmares ever since he heard my screaming, and came in to see if I was alright. After explaining my troubles to him after that, we became, good friends. Though, he isn't the best person at comforting, I guess it's the thought that counts. I sighed, stretching my body. He patted my head somewhat reassuringly, though it would more accurately be states as awkwardly. I didn't mind, considering my not-so-small crush on Kisame Not even I know how that happened. Though I think it may be his kind, yet rather protective nature towards me. Maybe cause I was his only good friend. He reminds of myself actually, well, when I was with Archer... I mentally banged my head. NO! I will not be self-pitying today! There are people with worse and more abnormal lives then me! Though, I suppose having a crush on a hybrid man-shark thing does put me pretty high on the lists.

"Kisame,"

"What?" he stared down at me curiously.

"You got the floor all wet," I giggled, looking at his wet, yet EXTREMELY hot body. He must've just gotten out of the shower. He blushed slightly and turned to get a towel. WOAH! Did Kisame just blush? Thats- thats like Itachi hula dancing! (Which is not very likely.) Though, I must say; he looked really cute when he blushed. Ah! What am I thinking! I shook my head, trying to forget my current fantasies.

"Are you okay? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Kisame asked worriedly, placing the back of his hand on my forehead, only causing me to go more red. I looked over to the doorway that led to Kisame's room, and saw Itachi leaning against the doorframe, smirking amusedly.

"I-itachi!" I blushed and gazed down at the floor. Kisame promptly took his hand off my forehead and turned around to face Itachi, blushing slightly. I sighed contently, happy to get the unwanted attention off of myself. Well, this was... Awkward.


	4. A new mission! Oh great

A/N: Yay! Chappie 4! Ari-chan!

Ari: Rena-chan does not own Naruto, only my soul! ^^

"Ari-chan! Leader-sama has a mission for you, Kisame, and Itachi!" Tobi sang as he skipped- not without falling a few times- down the stone hallway toward me. "Tobi is a good boy, right Ari-chan?"

"Whatever. UGH! Why do I ALWAYS get missions on my "days off"! I collapsed to the ground, pounding the ground with my fists childishly. "WHY?"

"Well, Ari-chan, he wants to see you in his office now!" Tobi skipped back down the seemingly endless hallway, humming, and into a random patch of 's going to the dark side. No wonder; they have cookies! I grinned, and started following Tobi.

"He's such an imbecile," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I wonder when they'll find out who he REALLY is..."

"Who are we talking about?" Kisame strode up to me, and grinned.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself," I chuckled nervously, and began to pull on my sleeves lightly. Which, if I may point out, is like flashing a giant sign over my head, saying: _Im lying! It's obvious! _

"Erm... Okay then... Well, Tobi said we have to go to Leader-sama's office for a mission or somethin'...Oh! We also gotta find Itachi, 'cause he doesn't know about the mission..." He grinned awkwardly.

"Hold on, I'll have him here in a jiffy." I smiled evilly. I took in a huge gulp of air, then screamed: "ITACHI UCHIHA, GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE! WE HAVE MISSION!" I heard an annoyed cry come from the direction of Hidan's room.

"You messed up my ritual, you goddamn bitch! Why, when I get to you-" Hidan hollered, which was followed by a string of profanities that I'm probably not permitted to write. Itachi poofed behind me. (without me knowing, of course -.-')

"Boo."

"HOLY FUDGENUGGETS OF ALL HECK!" I turned around, but, at the same time, accidentally smacking Itachi in the face. "Oh, Shiz," I exclaimed. You could nearly see the anger radiating off of him. I. AM. TOTALLY. DEAD. "Well, I better be off now, things to see, people to spy on..."

~KISAME'S POV~

"Well, I better be off now, things to see, people to spy on..." She promptly swiveled around and ran for her life, away from the silently seething Uchiha. Strange, though, I would think Itachi would be able to block that smack easily. I wonder if somethings wrong, he's seeming rather off lately... I sighted silently. Would Ari ever learn? Seriously, she's too weird for her own good.. Arg, now Leader-sama's gonna bitch at me for being late. Better be off now.

~ITACHI'S POV~

Stupid girl. I don't even get why Leader-sama insisted on having her stay with the Akatsuki. I think he's been getting careless; especially since he recruited Deidara. Ugh, these fools are just a waste of time.

~Pein's Office~

"You're mission is to infiltrate a maze that a group of S-rank rouges have built as a fort. There are traps, sliding doorways, hidden entrances and exits, etcetera, etcetera. I expect you to kill all enemies, and take over the base. The mission should take approximately two weeks. I expect you to pack appropriately. You shall leave immediately,"

"Yes, Leader-sama ." Ari and Kisame answered simultaneously, bowing down to Pein. I skipped the respects and strode out of the room; Ari and Kisame following.

"Guess we better get ready to leave," Ari stated, yawning loudly.

"Meet at the entrance in two minutes, if your late your left behind." I commanded, heading in the direction of my room.

~Archer's POV~

"Leader-sama. Are you sure this is the only way to protect her? I don't think it's right for me to be speaking to her in such ways. After all, she is my best friend." My eyebrows furrowed as I concentrated on holding back my tears.

"You will see in good time, Archer, for now, we must wait and test her skills. Otherwise there is no way of telling if she's the one their after. But for now, we must wait."

I nodded in understanding. If this was the only way to keep Ari safe, then so be it.

A/N: Now I hope you understand that Archer isn't that bad off a person, he's just doing it to protect his bestest friend! :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

It would make me extremely, EXTREMELY happy :D


	5. Itachi's inner turmoil

Ena-chan: In this chapters, the characters are OOC.

Tobi: YAYAY! I've got COOKIES! * flails arms around *

Ari: I knew it! You did go to the dark side! * strangles Tobi *

Tobi: * screams like a girl and passes out *

Ena-chan: * sweatdrops * Erm... Well, I don't own Naruto... and, well, yeah. :) here comes chappie five... this is number five, right? :O

o0o0o0o

Gathering up the rest of my necessities, I headed out to meet Itachi and Kisame. "wat up, home dogs?" I grinned as I strode over to stand in between Itachi ad Kisame.

"What?" Kisame confusedly stared down at me, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, ya know..."

"Will you stop with this meaningless chatter and focus?" Itachi grumbled, giving us one of his shut-it-right-now-or-I-will-make-you-suffer-a-slow-and-antagonizing-death looks.

"PMSing or what?" I smirked, glaring back at Itachi, Kisame snickered slightly. Itachi glanced at me distastefully, but then strode up a few feet in front of up, head raised in that cocky way of his. I rolled my eyes slightly. This was gonna be one hell of a trip. Wonder if I'll last through it without Itachi ripping my head off...

~Itachi's POV~

Why does she have to be constantly annoying? She acts like a brat! (A/N: no, not those weird dolls with the big ass heads. :D) She was probably spoiled when she was younger...

"Well, sorry, I was trying to give an explanation to a SLOW person-" Ari smirked, glancing up at Kisame with innocent eyes.

"Hey!-"

"Hahahaha-" Ari started giggling, I almost smirked before I realized I could hear voices coming from ahead, Which was surprising since almost no one could hear over her obnoxious voice.

"Shh," I interjected, clamping my hand over her mouth. She looked at me confusedly, before she too head the voices -more like yell, I might add- from up ahead. She nodded in understanding, do I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Drunks," Kisame huffed, continuing forward, and Ari soon following. My eyes widened slightly, how could I have not known they were drunks? It was quite obvious from their erratic chakra spikes, and how you could hear them stumbling around. What's happened to me? Don't tell me I;m loosing my touch. I've been so... unfocused lately. What's going on with me? On any other day I would have noticed it in seconds without even trying...

"Itachi? You coming?" Ari turned and asked, golden eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Hn," She turned around, without noticing how the branch above her was swaying dangerously. I Heard a SNAP, and then realized the branch was falling toward her. I felt an overpowering need to protect her. Struggling with my inner turmoil, I saw Kisame latch and arm around her waist and yank her out of the branch's path. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she thanked Kisame. I suddenly felt impatient toward the shark man. Okay, now I know that something is SERIOUSLY wrong with me.

~Ari's POV~

I blushed slightly. Of course I was thankful that Kisame pulled my out of the way of that stupid branch, but I still was embarrassed about... how he grabbed me. I looked behind me and saw Itachi looked quite aggrivated.

"Erm... Itachi? A-are you okay?" I mentally cursed myself. Since when do I stutter?

"We should be there shortly," Itachi stated. I nodded, as did Kisame, and continued moving forward, closer into the unknown territory.

***-time_skip-***

"Were here. I expect us to stay together, unless decided differently later. Careful where you step, we don't need any more casualties right now." Itachi commanded, staring Kisame and I down thoroughly. It was as If he could see right through me. He swiftly stood, and headed cautiously toward the cavern's entrance. Oh well, here we go.

0o0o0o0o

A/N: Okay, the action officially starts now! :D Okay, I may change the rating to M, for future torture and lemons. If you seriously don't like torture, I suggest you stop reading here!

Oh, yes, I hope I will get more reviews. Although I have 6 already, they are only from 2 people! I may not update quickly- or at all, for that matter, if more people don't start reviewing! :O So R&R people! I am hoping for at least 3 reviews (not from the same person) until I update the story further! Oh yes, and more reviews = possible longer chapters! :D


	6. Just the beginning

A/N: Chappie 6, finally! I Don't own Naruto, yada yada yada... Yay! Here's a long chapter for my readers! Thank you for sticking with me so far! :D

~Chappie 6~

I brushed past a few lush bushes. Why were the bushes green and still growing? I pondered, It's almost winter.

"Hey, Itachi," I heard Ari whisper somewhere behind me. "Aren't we supposed to go in, now?" I must've stopped without noticing. I headed into the dark cavern.

~Ari's POV~

I shuddered as I thought about Itachi disappearing into the darkness. Kisame placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" Kisame asked, head tilting to the side slightly, reminding me of a dog when it's confused.

"I'm fine. I just don't fancy the dark. Kinda funny, though, spies shouldn't be afraid of the dark." I mused lightly, dreading the seconds that I would be in the heavy darkness. Kisame chuckled slightly, eyes flicking threshold, as if to search for unseen enemies hidden in the darkness.

"Don't like it much either... Erm, we better head in so Itachi doesn't get pissed," I nodded in agreement. I like how Itachi would be pissed, not worried or scared like any sane person. I almost laughed aloud thinking about him and his un-socialness. With a smirk plastered on my face, I followed Itachi's footfalls as Kisame I too stepped into the darkness.

he cave was dry and hot, but for that I was thankful, because the weather outside was close to freezing. So I savored the sudden warmth, figuring it wouldn't last long. Itachi then pointed out there was a candlelight coming from somewhere ahead, so we snuck up to the glowing glimmer. The flame suddenly flickered then extinguished itself, the darkness smothering us like a blanket. I almost screamed out, but then remembered we were in enemy, so making any sudden noises would put a spotlight on our location, most likely resulting in our un-timely deaths. Kisame shifted towards me slightly, granting me some comfort. The ground started trembling, and I thought the entire cavern was going to crumble down on top of us. The the was started shifting extremely quickly, encasing us in a small square room in a matter of seconds. All of a sudden, I suddenly felt... weaker. A dim light flickered on overhead, revealing an indistinct small room. I glanced at Kisame only to see him inspecting his body in alarm. "What's the matter, Kisame?" I pondered, eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

"I feel, strange... sluggish, almost. It'a as if I can barely move, but I know I can, and easily at that,"

"I also feel it," Itachi glanced at us in... suspicion, maybe? What, he didn't think we believed him, or did he think we were lying.

"Me too,"

"Kisame, see if you have enough strength to bust us out of here," Itachi demanded, examining the walls for signs of weakness. Kisame raised a fist and struck at the wall, then we heard a series of cracking and popping.

"Oops, guess I broke a few fingers..." Kisame shrugged off the pain, and helped for Itachi look for weak spots in the wall. I gaped at Kisame. Guess I broke a few fingers, what kinda statement is that? Normal people would be cowering and clutching at their fingers, screaming out in pain! Was I the only normal one here? Geez! And there wasn't even a dent in the friggin wall, and were talking about who could probably move a mountain if he had to, Damn it!

"The walls are infused with chakra, we cannot escape, almost all of our chakra has been drained." Itachi pointed out, glaring at the walls as if he could make them move with his will power. I felt a small tickle sensation at the nape of my neck. I swiveled around to check out where the sensation was coming from behind my back. I noticed a small, circular hole in the wall, less than an inch in diameter. I heard a slight clicking noise, then this liquid-like substance sprayed in my face, blinding me for a hundredth of a second. Oh. Shit. I yelped and fell onto my bottom, trying to wipe off the substance. I felt my eyelids grow heavier every passing second. No, no, no, NO!

"Ari!" Kisame and Itachi called out simultaneously, rushing toward me, gazing at me in horror and slight curiosity.

"You need to stay awa-" Sleep cut Itachi off, as my body drooped to the ground.

0o0o0o

Awakening feeling sore and chained to a steel wall is not in the least bit pleasureful. My gaze flickered around to my surroundings. Kisame and Itachi, who were still out cold, were also chained to the wall. I also there was a small tray with surgical instruments scattered around atop of it. I wonder what that's for? In the corner of my eye, I noticed a scraggly man curled up in a fetal position, cocooning what seemed like a bundle, rocking back and forth like a mad-man.

"Kisame... Itachi," I called out as quietly as I could muster, but fate seemed cruelly against me today, for the man scrambled to his feet. He stride slightly closer to me, and I pushed my self up against the wall, silently praying he wouldn't come any closer. Then I noticed it. The bundle he had grasping wasn't an item or weapon, it was a child. Or, a dead child, since the only reaming thing left of the child was it's head, with the eyes messily gouged out and blood still leaking from it's mouth. I shuddered in fear. I hope Itachi and Kisame wake up soon-

"'Ello, girly," His voice was deep and masculine, but also raspy as if he hadn't spoken a word for some time. "Got myself a pretty one, didn't I, Alexander?" He asked the child, grinning sadistically at the remains of the child, or Alexander, in the man's words. "The names Tucker, how about you, girly, you got a name?" I pointedly ignored him, and made myself look as if I wasn't paying attention. "Oi, girly, you deaf?" He leaned in so close to my face I could almost taste his foul breath. I restrained my gag reflex, and continued to gaze at the floor, trying to mask my fear. Hy put "Alexander" down, and grasped my chin in his dirty hand, and forced me to look him in the eye. "You gonna answer? Or are you gonna be stubborn, 'cause I'm VERy good at dealing with people like that," I inwardly suppressed my shudder, cautious of what he might do if he found out that I was terrified of him.

"... Ariana..." I gave in. I don't wan't to know what means he would have used to find out of I hadn't told.

"Oh, pretty. Where ya from, Ariana?"

"..." He unclamped his hand from my chin, and strode up to the tray with the surgical instruments, and pulled out a very sharp looking scalpel.

"You sure you don't want to tell?"

"..." What the hell should I say. He began pacing toward my VERY slowly, the scalpel glinting in the candlelight. Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! WHAt DO I SAY? He knelt down to my eye level. He must've sensed or saw fear etched into my face, because he let out a low, malicious chuckle. This time I didn't bother to suppress my violent shudder. He took the scalpel and ran it from the bottom of my ear around to my chin. Withdrawing the scalpel ran his tongue up the length of the side of the blade, savoring it's semi-sweet flavoring. I began trembling, gazing up at him fearfully.

"Don't worry, I won't scar you face... yet,"

0o0o0o0o

A/N: Yay! The action finally starts! * does happy dance * I'm not sure how extreme the torture will get, so if you don't like: don't read! :O Oh yes, my dear readers, If I may ask you, REVIEW, DANGNABBIT! :D Again, I am hoping for at least 3 reviews before I update. ^^ * wink wink* Review! :D


	7. It Almost Happened

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I think I've written this chapter a total of fifty times, but my stupid computer kept deleting the chapter. I swear I could friggin kill this ild thing! * kicks computer * Ya, I don't own Naruto, per usual... T^T

~ARI'S POV~

I awoke with a sudden jolt as pain wracked through my body. I was so sore, as if i had just ran a marathon for the first time. I went to push myself off of the ground, only to find myself being yanked back by the chains that bound me to the wall. I glared down at them in aggravation. Damn! These are chakra devouring handcuffs! I'll be sucked dry in a matter of hours! Shit, shit, SHIT! My flicked up as i heard the steel door on the other side if the room scrape against the floor and open with a groan. An old woman entered, dressed in rags, eyes flicking about fearfully as if she was expecting to be struck down at any moment. She paced toward me rather unenthusiastically, as if she really didn't want to be here right now.

"I have to get you bathed, fitted, and dresses now, Mistress," the woman explained coldy. Erm, Mistress? Am I missing something here? before I could stop my self, I spouted out:

"What's your name?" Her eyes widened slightly, as if she was taken aback that I would say anything to her, let alone anything fairly nice. What? Did I look like a soul devouring bitch?

"Josephine," her eyes softened considerably. "You're just a child," She looked down at me no longer angrily, but rather sadly. Ne, I still don't get whats going on here... At that exact moment a literal "knight in shining armor" came bursting through the doors, nearly knocking them off of their hinges.

"Sir Rufus Maximus Donald at your service, Milady!" He spouted out happily, as if this was the most exciting moment he had ever experienced. "I'm so happily Lord Alexander finally found a wife, and a gorgeous one at that!" Okay... So apparently I'm betrothed to a sadistic man who is apparently a king. It would explain the reason why Josephine was calling me "Mistress", though... Sir Rufus skipped over to me, and knelt down to my eye level. "Don't worry, We'll get you out of here," he murmured quietly, smiling sadly at me. I looked deep into his eyes, and I could not see or detect that he was lying or had any malicious intent for me. I nodded in understanding, and he unclasped the handcuffs that bound my hands to the wall. He helped me up onto my feet, and I rubbed my wrists gratefully. I hissed slightly when I rubbed a bit too hard on a forming bruise that had to have been the product of when I woke up. Wow, was I an really weak ninja or what? We'll I only just sucked in ninjutsu, and genjutsu... Okay and maybe I made very rash decisions, but at least I was stealthy and fast, and could pack a pretty good punch when I need to. That would be helpful in escaping... but how could I get out of here? I know Sir Rufus would help as much as he could, but would that be enough? Where's Itachi and Kisame when you need them? My pondering was silently interrupted as Sir Rufus placed a caring hand on my shoulder. "We better get going, Hime-chan," I nodded once more in approval, and he unsheathed his sword and placed the tip at my lower back, causing him to be standing right behind me. I stiffened slightly, and twisted my head toward him in silent confusion. "Don't worry, this is only for show," He led me outside, where there was no one in sight. I gazed around, looking for someone. Why wouldn't there be guards stationed around? I even saw a guard tower, but that was vacant, also. What did Alexander have planned?

"Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud, glancing around once again.

"I... I really don't know..." I growled in aggravation. How was I supposed to get out of here if I didn't know where the guards were? Well, if there weren't any guards here, this may be the only chance I have to get out of here. I might as well make a run for it... As if reading my thoughts, Sir Rufus nearly screamed, "No, Hime-chan! It isn't safe!" I didn't bother to explain my reasoning, I just took off into the forest. As I raced through the trees, the situation I was in reminded me about the time Kisame and I had to sprint back to the hideout for nearly a day straight, because we had been caught stealing illegal weapons. I cracked a small smirk. Leader-sama was hilarious when he was angry- an alarm bell blaring from somewhere behind me woke me from my reminiscence. I spotted a bit of light up ahead, and increased my pace slightly. Maybe there was a village I could seek shelter in. I broke into the clearing, and was met with the sight of hundreds of guards. HOLY ACORN SHIT! Okay, I'm am officially screwed. I turned tail and ran back into the dense forest. In a mixture of utter terror and the fear for my life, I raced through the forest as fast as my feet could carry my. Under a branch. Around a tree. Through some leaves- I tripped over an unnoticed force, and fell spread-eagled on the damp forest floor. I scrambled up to my feet, trying as hard as I could to escape. I almost did, too. Almost. A dart sliced through the trees toward me. But I failed to notice it, as I was still trying to get away from the guards. The dart pierced through my left shoulder, and I snarled in alarm and pain. Damn It! I started running again, but not nearly as fast as before. I heard the guards rustling around in the leaves close behind me. I felt my legs and arms start to get tingly and go numb. No! I can't pass out now! I have to stay awake! Though I knew the effort was futile, I continued to try and coax my body onward and to stay awake, just so as my body continued to get heavier and heavier. I dropped to my knees, considering my legs refused to work in unison with my mind. I can't stop now! I just can't! The rest of my body feel to the ground with a thud, also going numb completely. Eyelids drooping, I was dragged across the leaves and dirt that was consistently scattered across the ground. The grip on my consciences was on the peak of nonexistence as I finally passed out completely.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: You can make me the happiest person if you review! (anonymous reviews allowed) How 'bout it? I'm asking for at least three reviews before I update. :D


	8. All Gone Wrong

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I didn't know my summer would be busier than my school year! (O.o) Well... Enjoy! :D Oh, and this chapter has lots of torture!.. so yeah, no likey, no ready!

Disclaimer: Are you really dumb enough to think I own Naruto? Well, I'm fine with that! ^^

0o0o0o0o0o

A sharp pain in my back awoke me from darkness and I squealed slightly in surprise. Tucker was leaning over me and smirking, sadism clear in his gaze.

"Ello, dearie, are you ready for the show?" I blinked in confusion, and he pivoted slightly and gestured to something behind him. That something was a man... Rufus! He was slumped against the wall opposite mine, multiple scars and bruises scattered across his battered, broken body.

"Oh God! Rufus!" I wailed, tears of pain flowing down my cheeks like a river. I went to jump out of my chair but found myself bound by chains. Again. _Damn it! Why was I incapable of doing anything useful! I was a ninja for God sakes! Though I was to the Akatsuki was a maid I guess, since thats all I did._I clenched my fists in aggravation. _This was no time to cry and feel sorry for myself!If I was a ninja I would act like one!_ Tucker clapped his hands twice, and several guards adorned in black.

"Let the show... Begin," The guards lifted a multitude of weapons off the wall that went unnoticed be me earlier. The first guard filled a large syringe with some sort of clear liquid, and stabbed it into a vein in his arm. Rufus' eyes cracked open slightly. Well, eye, considering the left was black and swollen shut.

"It's adrenaline, so our little friend will stay awake longer, though his pain will decrease. I guess we'll have to make up for it," he explained, another devious smirk plastered on his face. The next guard pulled a large butcher knife out. Before making his way over to Rufus, he turned and grinned ugly, brown teeth at me._ That fucking bastard!_ I struggled against my bonds again. He lowered the knife down to Rufus' vulnerable flesh on his arm. He sliced the knife back on his arm, and a sliver of curled skin dropped to the filthy floor. A scream emitted itself from Rufus' throat and I shuddered at his pain. _Why couldn't it be me? I deserved this! Not Rufus! That bastard was going to pay, one way or another!_ The guard continued the process until there was almost no skin left in his forearm, and blood was flowing freely everywhere. The guard brought the knife up to his cracked lips and slid his tongue up and down the blade, successfully cleaning up all the blood. I shuddered once again as the next guard made his way to Rufus, with a spade in his hand._ What? What is he going to do with a spade? _The guard stopped adjacent to Rufus and he noticeably twitched in fear. The guard twirled the spade thrice in hand, then suddenly plunged the spade into Rufus' abdomen, and literally "dug" out his liver with a disgusting squelching sound. I winced at his pained cry. His eyes rolled into the back of his head blood dribbled out of the side of his mouth. _Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! This is all of my fault! _

"Rufus! Oh God!" A sob tore through me, making my throat burn and ache

"That was finished a bit too quickly, don't you think? Why don't we move on to something more... Interesting," Anger replaced my sadness and I shrieked in fury. That fucking bastard!

"I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" Tucker chuckled darkly, and pure malevolence twinkled in his amber orbs. He snapped his fingers, and the wall on my left side rumbled open, the floor vibrating. I searched over the space and I saw... Itachi and Kisame, tied up, but not injured. At least not that I could see.

"Why don't we start with... The blue one,_" No! I wouldn't let them touch Kisame! Over my dead body, bitch! _ I struggled against my bonds again, but that proved futile once again. This time Tucker made his way over to Kisame, a spear in hand. A growl of pure fiery hate tore through me, and I screamed again. I felt a strange, hot sensation ripple though my muscles before I blacked out completely.

*Tucker's POV*

I looked back to the girl to give her an evil grin. Boy, was it fun to torture her so. So many emotions he could toy with, and he intended to fuck her up as much as he could. I smirked to myself and glanced back at the girl, but something strange was happening... Her head rolled in a circle, then stopped. With her head tilted sideways and her hair shadowing part of her face, she stared, no, glared at me... But something's wrong, her eyes... They're black. Her hair grew longer and turned black. Her muscles grew, and ripped through her skin. She bared her... fangs at me? What the fuck? I gripped my spear tighter, my knuckles turning white with the pressure. She clenched her fists, and shattered her bonds with ease. I felt an uneasy sensation pass threw me, before I brushed it off. An aurora of pure evil wafted through the air and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and I began sweating profusely, a very bad feeling twisting in my gut. I subconsciously took a step back. What ever was going to happen, wasn't going to be good. Noticing my fear, the thing grinned at me. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't the same weak girl as before. Her grin immediately turned into a look of pure anger, and she glared at me.

"You dare maim what is mine, human?" The thing growled at me, It's eyes narrowing ominously. I stiffened. Running was out of the option, considering I would have to unlock the door and I don't have that much time... I have to attack. I gripped the spear tighter in my hand, if possible, and lunged at the beast. The thing grinned at me once again, and in a split second, It's clothes and skin tore off. All that was left was muscle, it's black, lanky hair, and it's beady, pitch black eyes. It leaped up in the air, at least ten feet above me, and my eyes widened in surprise. Before I even had a chance to turn, something struck me from behind and I flew into the wall, falling to floor with a sickening crunch. Hot pain tore up both of my legs, and I gulped as the thing padded over to me. I was supposed to be torturing the girl and her companions now... No one would respond to the noise. The guards were all dead, torn to pieces. I was Screwed with a capital s. The beast stopped a mere inch a way from my mangled and bloody legs, and I pressed up to the wall as far as I could.

"P-please, don't kill me," I begged,fear clear in my eyes.

*Beast's POV*

I laughed at his pleading. Humans, they weren't even worth killing. Greedy beasts, they kill each other enough as it is... but I never said it wasn't fun torturing them...

"I won't kill you... yet. I will torture you until you beg me to kill you, then I shall gladly oblige," His eyes widened in fear and his eyes dampened. Hahaha, human, get ready to die. I brought my clawed hand up to my face, and bent my fingers at the stiffness. I haven't used this body in so long... Without warning, I plunged my hand into his stomach, and he screamed. I ripped out some organ, I didn't bother looking, and shoved it into my mouth. I crunched down and a coppery flavor invaded my senses. Damn, I need to do this more often... I swallowed the remnants of the crunchy organ, and lapped up the blood from my fingers. His eyes widened with a mix of disgust and horror. I smirked.

"Oh, I see you've never tasted human before... I guess I'll be the one to change that," I shoved my hand back into his abdomen and rummaged around... something brushed my hand and I grabbed it... ooh, looks like we'll be having stomach tonight. I ripped his stomach out and shoved it in font of his face.

"Appetizing, isn't it?"I grinned at him and with my other hand forced his mouth open. He screamed and grabbed at my hand, but I took no bother. I shoved his stomach as far down his throat as I could get it, and quickly yanked out my hand to watch him die. A mix of fear and disgust flitted across his face, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body spasmed a few times before going limp.

"Humans, they think so highly of themselves, yet they are killed so easily," I grinned to myself and looked over at the two humans chained to wall... I'll start with... the blue one.. I took one step toward him before I felt a burning sensation in the back of my mind. Damn mortal! How dare she interrupt me! The pain suddenly increased tenfold, and I yelped and clutched my head, before I felt myself shrinking... them everything went black.

*Ari's POV*

I awoke to find myself in a fetal position, cocooning my head as if it was hurting, and... stark naked. I brought my hands away from my head and found they were drenched in blood. My eyes widened in curiosity and I looked up, only to find a very dead Tucker with an abnormal lump in his throat.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

A/N: Remember, reviews = faster updates :D


	9. Indestructible

Indestructible 

A/N: Yay! This is the first chapter with real fluff! WHOOP! I updated again! It didn't take an entire month (or two e.e') Oh yes, before I forget...

_The "Voice" _is in Italics! C:

Disclaimer: My mind capacity is much too small to create something as amazingly fantastical as Naruto!

*Ari's POV*

Another sob tore through me and I swiped tears from my eyes. I killed someone... Even of he was evil... I still killed him... I cocooned myself with my arms, as if that would help me deal with my emotional turmoil. At least he can't hurt Kisame and Itachi anymore... Kisame! I whipped my head around so fast, it hurt. I dizzily pushed myself off the concrete floor and stumbled over to him. I glimpsed myself and I remembered I was completely naked... That would be awkward. My gaze flicked around the room and I edged closer to Itachi and glanced awkwardly at his robe... He would fit me the best, besides, Kisame's would be overly large... I hesitantly slid it off his toned body, wrapping myself in it. It was a bit snug in some areas, but it would do.

"Kisame, Itachi, wake up, we have to go," without warning, the room and everything around me shattered like pieces of glass, littering the floor then instantaneously evaporating. I was back in the Akatsuki's hideout, in Leader-sama's office. His ringed eyed stared ominously at me from behind his desk, and I subconsciously gulped and scooted backward slightly until I hit a cool brick wall. Somehow, I had ended up leaning on my back and forearms on his floor.

"Hmm, It seems as if it's true..." His eyes narrowed slightly and he looked my over in an interrogating and violating way. A shudder rippled through my body and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end in fear. Something was wrong, and I had no idea what it was...

"W-what do you mean?" I inquired, glancing at him in fear and curiosity.

"It's seems you have a rare... condition, though it also could be considered a disease," He explained his eyes not revealing any care or softness. A lump formed in my throat and I try to swallow it, but it stayed. A bad feeling twisted in my gut and I hear cackling in my head... Okay, that was not normal. The ominous voice snickered.

_Seems they've found out about me, mortal. _My eyes widened and I began to sweat. What the hell was going on!'

_Who are you? _I asked , feeling the thing take form in the back of my mind.

_Oh, I wouldn't tell a mere mortal my name... interesting... we seem to be able to communicate telepathically from your little "episode" in which you called upon me,_ I shuddered. What the hell is this thing! Why was it- no, HOW was it talking to me? Leader-sama cleared his throat loudly, and my gaze met his.

"Sorry," I pondered about announcing the presence and voice in me, but then swiftly decided against it. Besides, it would only label me as nutty.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Kisame and Itachi?" As soon as I finished I heard a scoff come from somewhere from my left and I whipped my head around.

"You can't think we're actually THAT weak, to get caught in such a pathetic trap," I had the feeling he was sneering at me so I lowered my head in shame. I was always so damn weak... I was pathetic. Kisame would never be interested in a weak ninja like myself! Damn it! All I'm good at is being a burden!

"Before any further interruptions," he paused to share a glare with Itachi, then brought his gaze back down to me.

"-The disease is very rare, and has very... interesting, if that my be the correct term, affects," He gazed at me questioningly, as if he asked my permission to explain the details. I nodded, giving the okay, and he continued.

"Part of your soul gets trapped in the cells of your body. If it happens to even one, the cell quickly mutates and begin producing cells faster. In time, a sort of... entity forms inside of you," he explained. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, growing how?"

"I don't really know. The progression of the disease varies. Most people who get the disease, the entity takes form outside of their body. While some few... aren't as lucky," His eyes hardened slightly and I winced. I nodded for him to continue.

"With these cases, a... negative entity battles for possession over the body. Most people don't survive. Well, their bodies don't die. Their souls die and the entity takes over their body." I winced at his bluntness. Wait, which do I have? _Oh, mortal, which do you think? _I could feel the thing sneering at me.

"Did the people remember the 'entity' taking over their body?" I questioned.

"No, but their families and friends recalled their personalities changing drastically. Some even took different forms," I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I squinted up to see Kisame's grim face staring back down towards me.

"Is there any way of stopping the progression?" Kisame asked, hand squeezing my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"The only thing I could think of would to try and shield the thing from taking over you at all," Leader-sama gave me a reassuring look.

"There are a few pros to this, though," I snorted. Great, I was probably sharing my body with a demon, which would most likely kill me and take over my body to cause harm to might be good about that? I scoffed in doubt, and was about to retort, when Leader-sama silenced me with a glare.

"With all reports of this disease. Every one of the victims seem to become... immortal. For example, centuries ago, there was report of a case similar to this. The victim was sentenced to be beheaded. There were reports that even after the beheading, the head kept calling out, 'why have you forsaken me?'. Though we can't be sure the story is true... We'd like to perform a few tests-"

"There's no fucking way you're touching me!" I growled, a fiery sensation rising in my chest. Kisame ripped his hand off my shoulder, and clutched it as if he was burned.

"Calm down. We don't want to have to restrain you," I took a deep breath and did the best to calm myself. This wasn't going to help anything! Damn it! _Oh mortal. Your emotions will make you so much fin to toy with. I can't wait until I can have my way with you. I'll strangle you with your own intestines while I hammer into your pathetic body, and chew the muscles and tendons in your neck, and I'll watch the life slowly drain out of your eyes while you beg for me to stop. I'll finish with you and I'll know you never even deserved the ending that I blessed you with. Then, I'll feed the rest of your body that I haven't eaten to the dogs. _Tears welled up in my eyes and I wrapped my arms around my legs in a fetal position.

"There's no guarantee that you'll die," Leader-sama tried to comfort me, but I knew it was all words.

"It already told me how what it was going to do to me... How I was going to die," I clutched my legs closer to me. Kisame's eyes softened. I pushed myself off the ground and threw the doors open. I ran down the endless sets of hallways, and almost bowled into Deidara, but shoved him out of the way at the last second, tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Are you okay, un-?" I ignored him and ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the wood and lowered myself to the stone floor. _I don't want to die! _My body shook and I slammed my fist onto the concrete floor. _I don't want to die! _I ran my hands back through my hair and my head once again thudded against my door. I shut my eyes and thought of all that had happened to me recently. Tucker's dead, mutilated body surfaced, and I did my best to push it to the back of my mind. I would probably end up like that... or worse. I sighed in defeat. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I was going to die. Oh Archer... pain gripped my heart and my body spasmed once again. Where have you gone... do you ever think of me as I do you? Or do you still walk forth, hatred baiting you along a road of destruction... What shall I do without you Archer? Without your comfort, your reassuring hand, your confidence, your love. I smiled sadly, and reminded my self of lyrics from one of my favourite songs. Yes, I cry when angels deserve to die. I wish I was back home, in my mothers arms. Helping work, worrying about childish things, not being an adult. Never once had I thought such events would come upon me. I had never realized it until now. I love Archer. No, I loved him, but he left, now I love another. I could not show it, though. That would just cause more pain then necessary. Boy, what discoveries one makes while having an exceeding amount of time to oneself. This was no time for sadness. Yes, I was going to die, but I would not spend the time I had left grieving. I would not be that weak little girl anymore. I smiled joylessly to myself. I would be a REAL ninja.

0o0o0o

~Kisame's POV~

After the meeting, I went strait to my room to contemplate what just happened. I sat down on my bed, which creaked slightly beneath me. So, Ari was going to die.A newfound sadness rose inside of me. I shifted my gaze to the window, rays of sunlight warming my face comfortingly. I sighed and leaned back on my bed, folding my arms behind my head. I didn't want her to die... She kept the organization alive with her bright spirit. Now, I'm afraid it has fled her to grieve and contemplate her demise. Why was I feeling like this? I had never grieved about anyone else really. Of course, everyone hated me and thought I was a monster. Ari... she was different. It must be pity. Yes, she must pity me and my appearance. That had to be it. I lugged myself off of my bed. I had to speak with with her. With my hand grasping the doorknob I stopped and contemplated. Was this really the best time to talk about this? When she just found out she was going to die? Well, it's not like we's be sure to discuss it later. I had no idea when she would pass. My brows furrowed in annoyance. This was not convenient at all. I nodded to myself in reassurance. I had to deal with me. Before I knew it, the door had clicked behind me and I began my way to her quarters. I peered fixedly at the floor as I traveled down the seemingly endless maze of stone hallways. I finally made it to her door. I went to knock but I paused. I could hear soft sobs emanating from the other side of the door. Maybe this wasn't the best time.

"I know you're there, Kisame," Well, I guess I couldn't leave yet. I gripped the door knob loosely and twisted until the door creaked open. She was sitting on the bed, hands folded on her lad loosely. She nodded at me solemnly. There was some sort of change about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Her brow raised quizzically, and I tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat. I sat down on the bed and faced her.

"Ari... You don't need to pity me any longer," I stated bluntly, surveying the various emotions that flitted across her face. Confusion was overthrown by sorrow. Her brows furrowed slightly and she gazed at me pleadingly.

"Oh, Kisame-" She started. She placed a slender hand on my arm and I shrugged it off. Her gaze shifted to her re-folded hands.

"Don't! Just don't! I'm a monster, Ari! Why can't you understand that?" My fists clenched angrily and I rose off the bed.

"Kisame... You're not a monster. You need to look deeper into yourself and see who you really are. Don't be fooled by your appearance. You choose who you want to be. Sure you may consider yourself to be a monster, but what I see is a brilliant, amazing man..." She smiled sadly and pushed herself off the bed and stood calmly in front of me. S-she doesn't pity me? After all this time I was sure...

"Ari-"

"Shhh," She brought a finger to my lips, smiling slightly. A newfound respect welled up in me along with some other unfamiliar feeling. She edged closer to me until we were nearly touching. Her gaze shifted to my lips and I shifted uncomfortably. It seems my body had different plans than my mind and I leaned toward her. She slid her arms around my shoulders and our lips melded together. I slid my arms around her waist. Our lips separated slightly, although I could feel her hot breath on my cheek. She gazed at me in admiration and love.

"I love you, Kisame,"

*Meanwhile (Archer's POV)*

My teeth clenched together and I nearly punched the wall. Ari was MINE! That bastard had no right to touch her! The monster would pay with his head!

0o0o0o0o0o

A /N: Yay! Is it just me, or is Archer a bit... erm... obsessed? X'P


End file.
